Always
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Kai writes a poem and plans on giving in it Rei, but Rei has a different plan, Yaoi KaiRei and MaxHil as a side pairing, oneshot


Kai looked at his page in front of him, reading what he'd wrote over and over, making sure it was perfect. He was writing a poem for a certain, black haired, neko-jin. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but he knew it was quite a while…he flopped back onto the bed, still reading the poem over…he'd thought of giving him a picture he'd drawn, but they where all of Rei…he didn't think they where up to his perfection.

"Kai?" he heard from the door. He sat up quickly and stuffed his book under the pillow of his bed. The person at the door chuckled slightly. "Kai, you have a pencil in your mouth." Rei said. Kai tried to look and the neko-jin laughed softly again at Kai going cross-eyed. He walked over and tugged the pencil out his mouth lightly. "If you where THAT hungry I would have made dinner quicker." Kai was blushing at the fact Rei was so close and had just removed the item he was chewing on in frustration. How much he wanted to close that gap. Rei sat up and looked at the poor pencil that looked like a puppy had got hold of…then at Kai. He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't got a puppy or something stashed away in this room, have you?" Kai went red and frowned.

"N-no! I don't even like dogs!" He stuttered angrily. Rei laughed softly again.

"Whatever you say!" He walked to the door. "Oh! Before I forget, the foods ready so you can stop eating stationery and also, you look cute when you blush." He winked and walked out the room.

"C-cute?" he scowled a little. Kai Hiwariti did not get referred to as 'cute'. "Kon! Get back here right NOW!" Rei was going to pay for that last remark…when Kai found the ability to move that is.

After hiding his sketchbook in a safe place, Kai made his way to the dinning room. He wouldn't want his roommate finding it now, would he!

"Hey Kai, you feeling ok?" Max asked as he entered the living room.

"Yea why?"

"Cause your cheeks are pink." Kai's eyes widened and then he glared at Rei when he laughed a little.

"I'm fine. Just a little hot that's all." He replied and walked into the dining room. He made the drinks as every one walked into the room.

"You didn't need to make the drinks Kai I was going to." Rei said sitting down.

"Well I did. So shut up so stop complaining." Kai replied and stetted them down. After awhile, Rei took a sip of his drink after staring at it like it was poisoned. He swallowed it with a sour expression and sat it down. Kai smiled a little while eating his food, feeling Rei glare at him and looked up at the black haired boy. "What's wrong Rei? You look like you swallowed a bug." Kai restrained a laugh. Rei looked cute when he was angry.

'I bet a bug would taste better than that! Nasty old meanie!' Rei forced a smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just not that thirsty, that's all." He looked at Tyson. "Do you want my drink?"

"YEA!" within a second Tyson had downed the drink and pulled a sour face. "What was in that!" They all looked at Kai, who was taking a sip of his own drink, his eyes widened.

"It seems you got my drink sorry." Rei glared again. So his plan failed, so Kai was a good actor as well at good looking. Rei had another trick up his sleeve.

"That doesn't answer his question Kai." Rei said, now looking puzzled, Kai wasn't the only one who could act, and he knew that taste from that drink. "He asked what was in the drink." Kai looked up. 'Eat my dust Hiwariti!'

"Err…" Kai looked round at everyone at the table and decided to answer truthfully. "Vodka."

Yes, Rei knew that Kai had Vodka stashed some where after accidentally drinking some thinking it was Soda. But not the point. This was the good part!

"Vodka? VODKA! Why on EARTH are you keeping VODKA here! Not only are we not at home, but what if someone accidentally drunk it! What would you do then! You aren't even an adult!"

"I'm 18 chief, I can handle alcohol." Kai replied, wincing at the loudness of Kenny's voice.

"That's not the point! YOU might be able to but WE might not! You saw how quickly Tyson drank that drink! What if he finds one of those vodka things and drinks THAT…"

Rei watched, amused at Kenny telling Kai of. Not only was Kenny about 5 years younger than Kai AND half his height, but also Kai couldn't do anything about it. "Well, I think I might go to bed now-"

"Oh no you don't!" Kai said stand at the same time cutting the smaller boy off from what he was saying.

"Yea, you knew that drink was poisoned! And you still gave it to me!" Tyson said standing up. Rei stood back at looked at the smug grin on Kai's face and one thought crossed his mind.

Shit

Kai thought he was finished until he realized something important. He looked at Rei directly, locking their eyes so Rei couldn't get away. He saw the blush appear on the younger boy's cheeks, but tossed it to the side.

"You knew what was in that drink." Kai said glaring at him and putting his hands on the table. Rei, who was on the other end, Backed away. Everyone looked from Kai, to Rei. Rei gulped.

"S-so I accidentally drank a bit out of a can once, bit I thought it was my soda! It was right next to it! PROVING Kenny's theory about someone accidentally drinking it!" Rei glared back in that cute way. Kai inwardly smiled at this, luckily, he could do his famous smug grin. After all, who could resist smiling at that cute glare?

"But you still fed it to me!" perfect timing Tyson, Perfect.

"Umm…I know Kai PUPOSELY put that stuff in MY drink, it was just a way to get back at him!" Rei said backing away from Tyson, who was right next to him. Kenny started Yelling at Kai again for having Alcohol in the house, who said Rei might have some in, but that did no good, oh and how he hated that yelling. Kai then felt himself touch something that wasn't the wall.

Max sighed. He and Hillary where left at the table. "I say they'll go on for a few more minutes." He said.

"Depends on whether Kai and Rei can get out of that jumble!" She replied.

"Ok." Kai said looking at Rei out the corner of his eye. "On the count of three, we pelt it to the room…1…2."

"Pelt it?"

"Run moron!" Kai was already running to the room.

"Oh!" Rei ran as fast as his little neko-jin legs could carry him. Kai opened the door, letting Rei in first. Shutting it quickly, they leaned against the door. Rei was sat against it, while Kai was above him, arms outstretched, towering over Rei. They where panting as Tyson was trying to open the door. He pushed the handle down, which was right above Rei's head.

"Oww."

Kai laughed a little. He locked the door so the others couldn't get in and looked down at Rei.

"You ok?"

'OMG! Kai's standing right in front of me! He's so close I could touch him!' Rei thought. He felt his face get hot as a cute little blush appeared on his cheeks. Kai Smirked. He didn't like that look.

"What's wrong 'kitten'? Tiger got your tongue?" He said leaning forward more. Rei blushed even more at this, but also scowled.

"N-no!" he managed to blurt out. Kai sat behind him as the door handle was pushed down again. Rei winced.

"You might want to move?" Kai asked. Rei pulled a face, but bit his tongue when door came down on his head again and moved so he was lying down.

"How long do you think we'll be trapped here?" He asked the ceiling. Kai lied next to him.

"Not long hopefully." Kai stood and pulled out his bag from under his bed. Opened it, and got out a cooler bag with some cans in. "I don't like being trapped in places." Rei crawled over to Kai.

"I knew you had some stashed some where! Why do you take the labels of?" He asked. Kai gave him a funny look.

"Because if I'm drinking some round the place, I don't exactly want to get shouted at for having any, and sorry bout putting it next to your soda."

"It's ok, my fault to." A loud banging was heard for the door. "Sure it's a wise idea to drink that while they're banging on the door?"

"I have a strong stomach." Kai said and opened it leaning against the bed. Rei followed suit.

"They're not going to come out chief!" Said a muffled voice sounding like Hillary.

"Yea guys, just leave it!" Max said.

"NO! I-hey! Let go of me!" The sound of Kenny, being dragged away. They both sighed at the same time.

"Well that solves that problem." Rei said. There was a silence. Not an awkward one, but a nice one. Rei started to shut his eyes and fell onto Kai's shoulder. Kai looked down at him then rested his head on Rei's, smiling a little.

He woke up to the sound of the door opening. He lifted his head, trying not to move much, and looked at the door. Hilary smiled at him, mentally thinking how cute they looked. Kai smiled at her. She went in and shut the door. She crouched next to Kai.

"Are you two ok in here? I didn't wake you up did I?" she asked him quietly so not to wake Rei. Kai shook his head.

"We're fine thanks." He looked at Rei. Never had Hillary seen Kai look at something so…affectionately. She then saw the cool bag. "Don't worry, I'm not an idiot." He said knowingly. She giggled slightly. She stood and went to the door where Max had appeared.

"Don't be to long, I think the chief wants a word with you." She left the room with Max and Kai turned back to Rei, who was starting to stir.

"Kai?" Rei said snuggling into him. Kai blushed. "Kai…" Rei gripped Kai's shirt. Then his eye's shot open. "Kai!" He sat up so quickly he fell over onto his back. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He said sitting up. Kai laughed a bit. Rei blinked a few times. Kai pat the cute neko-jin on the head.

"It's ok." He said smiling. "Just stop looking so darn cute!" the last words slipped out his mouth before he could stop it. Kai slapped a hand over his mouth and gulped. Rei raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Aw, but Kai! I'm so good at it!" He started crawling forward and Kai had to put both hands on the floor. His legs where open and he was backed against the wall. Rei put his arms by Kai's waist so that he was stuck. Kai's heart started beating fast and he could feel Rei pressing up against him. Rei leaned forward so that their faces where almost touching. Rei chuckled and sat back, Kai put his head back, breathing heavily. Rei watched him in amusement.

"That's no excuse!" Kai said looking at Rei and smiling. Rei grinned.

"Why not?" Rei asked. Kai pinned Rei down by his shoulders.

"Because I said so!" He said triumphantly sitting up. Rei sat up to but was still stuck as Kai was sat on top of his legs.

"Aw! That's not fair! You can be hot, but I can't be cute!" Rei whined.

"Yup! That's how it goes!" Rei pouted. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Being cute!" Kai said tapping his nose.

"When was I anything else?"

Rei woke up hugging something warm…warm? Ah, yes Kai. He looked up at his boyfriend, his slate bangs shaping his face. His lips slightly parted, and his crimson eyes hidden and the golden sun lighting up his face-

"Rei, can you close the curtain please?" Rei scowled. He pushed Kai hard with his foot and turned over. The sun blinded him. Kai got up from the floor.

"Your out of bed. You do it." Rei said hugging the sheet that covered him. Kai tugged on some boxers and left the room. Rei sat up and puffed his cheeks. 'He's so mean!' He thought, pulled on his own boxers and left to find Kai.

Kai sat down at the table. He sipped on his coffee and started reading the paper. 'Bored, bored, bored, bored…' He thought to himself, unfortunately, an annoying pest interrupted him.

"Kai, where did you get the coffee?" Max asked, or more of whined.

"It's with Rei's milk." Kai answered.

"Where's that?" Tyson asked, Rei was the only one with milk in the house.

"In the last place you would look." Kai said looking up from his paper. "I'm thinking about something very important…so shut the fuck up." Kai looked back at his paper. 'Bored, bored, bored-'

"KAI!"

'At-last, the cure for my boredom! WHOOP!'

"Hey Rei, where's you milk?"

"With the bastards coffee!"

"But where's that."

"The very last place you'd look." Rei said, Kai mimicking his words, making Tyson and Max laugh. "And what's so funny!" Rei demanded, Kai still mimicking him.

"K-K-Kai!" Tyson managed to blurt out. Kai smiled and put his paper down.

"Kai!" Rei said, Kai continuing to mimic him.

"Yes Rei? Is there a problem?" Kai Turned to face Rei. Rei was bright Red and did not look happy. In fact to put I plainly. "You look mad, did something happen?" Rei started to twitch.

"HIWARITI!" I can't express how loud this was. But it would be loud enough to wake Tyson, lets put it that way. Which of course meant Hillary woke up and came in. She slid passed Rei and went over to Max.

"What's going on?" she asked him crouching beside him. He pointed at Kai and Rei. She hit him on the head with her fist.

"Oww! They got in a fight ok?" He went to her level so he could whisper something to her. "But I think some things wrong with Kai."

"Why?" Kai had turned back to the table and was starting to mimic Rei again.

"Hiwariti! It's not nice to mimic people! It is very, VERY annoying…are you even listening to me Kai! KAI!" Hillary started to giggle. "Oh shut up! He doesn't need encouraging!" Kai turned to him.

"Since when where you my mother!" He asked.

"Since now." Kai glared then turned back to his paper, shuffling it a bit. Rei started getting his breakfast and 'accidentally' left out Kai's coffee.

"Coffee!" Max shouted as he ran over to the coffee and started pouring some in to a pint-sized mug. Kai looked up at Max, then at the smug look on Rei's face. He stood up, brushing his hand lightly against Rei's back-side in a subtle motion so no one else would see. Rei jumped and let out a little squeak. Kai laughed. Rei glared.

"What's wrong Rei?" Hillary asked. Rei looked at her.

"N-nothing! I'm fine! Just a little shock!" He said quickly. Hillary raised an eyebrow. Rei looked around for something to cover himself with so she wouldn't suspect anything. He knew she knew that he liked Kai, but she didn't know that they where together. Rei heard Kai laugh behind him. It wasn't the normal quiet chuckle that no one could hear, it was a loud, openhearted laugh, and it sounded nice. "You find it funny do you?" Rei asked. Kai tried to stop himself from laughing, but he couldn't. Rei puffed his cheeks. Kai just looked at him.

"Remember what I told you?" Kai said, referring to the rule he set the night before. Rei folded his arms and sat down.

"Oh, shut up!" Rei said angrily. "I can't help it!" Hillary then noticed the way the two looked at each other.

"Hey Rei, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Hillary said. Rei nodded and walked out holding the door open for Hillary. Tyson and Max rushed to the door to hear what they where saying.

"Could you two be any-less immature?" Kai asked. He shoved Tyson to the side and listened as hard as he could. "Make some room for your elders!" Tyson and Max shrugged at their leaders immature behavior and went back to listening to the conversation in the next room.

"I think I know what's going on!" Hillary said as Rei sat down.

"What do you mean?" Rei said looking as innocent as possible. Hillary looked at him with a smug grin. "Have you been copying Kai again?"

"Ha, ha. You two have been acting strange all morning." She said Rei gulped but kept a puzzled face.

"You two?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" She said. "You and Kai! I knew something was going on!" Rei started to sweat.

"You know, they're probably listening through the door, Tyson and the others." Rei said quietly so they wouldn't hear. Hillary started to get exited.

"So it's true!" She said in a whisper. Rei nodded, smiling, they where like to little schoolgirls. Hillary sat Rei down. "Tell me what happened then!"

"They've gone quiet!" Tyson whined.

"They probably know we're here!" Max said. Kai opened the door stepped out and the shut it so that Tyson and Max got the message. Hillary and Rei stopped talking.

"You two look like schoolgirls." He said. His back against the door. Hillary ran up to Kai.

"I'm so happy you're both together!" She whispered. Kai's eyes widened.

"Wait, you told her?" Kai asked Rei. Rei shook his head.

"She found out." Rei said. Rei walked up to Hillary and whispered in her ear. "And I'll be happy when you and Max are together!" Hillary stepped back and Kai laughed a little.

"Whoa! M-Max and me! Are you crazy! We don't like each other!" She said Rei smirked.

"I don't believe you!" Rei said. Kai then stood up straight.

"Although this is a thrilling conversation, I believe the curtains where never shut." Kai took Rei's hand and led him to their room as Hillary smiled and went back into the kitchen.

'Max and me?'

Watching Always

_I sit in this empty space_

_Watching every move you make_

_Noting every thing you do_

_Sitting here watching you_

_I ponder on what to do_

_Standing here watching you_

_I'll wait all day for you to leave_

_Pondering on what to do_

_If I could tell you let you to know_

_The way my feelings for you go_

_Will you say what I want_

_I would tell you let you know_

_I'll watch you always_

_Wait for you always_

_Tell you always_

_Always and always_

x Kai x



Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.


End file.
